


Fekete selyem

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A kíváncsiság elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy belemenjen egy kis kísérletezésbe, később azonban már a puszta kíváncsiság helyett a gyönyör utáni vágy hajszolta bele az újabb és újabb játékokba - mert ilyen téren Uruha kifogyhatatlan volt az ötletekből."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fekete selyem

**Author's Note:**

> z egy kis rövidke one-shot, amit körülbelül 10 perc alatt írtam egyszer egy kórházi folyosón... :3

Üvölteni tudott volna fájdalmában, mégsem tette. Egyszerűen csak összeharapta az ajkát, és sikolyok helyett csupán hangos nyögések hagyták el ajkait minden egyes ütésnél. Nem tudta, Uruha pontosan mivel is üti őt, csak a fájdalmas, csípő érzésből sejtette, hogy a következő hetekben nem lesz ajánlatos fedetlen felsőtesttel mutatkozni mások előtt - hogy az alsó feléről már ne is beszéljünk.

Uruha sohasem finomkodott vele. Pontosan tudta, meddig mehet el, mennyi az, amennyit még el tud viselni, és mi az, amitől már összeroppana - és a férfi imádta ezt a vékony határvonalat feszegetni.

Mielőtt megismerte Uruhát, Reitának eszébe sem jutott volna ilyen "játékot" űzni. Nem félt és nem is undorodott tőle, egyszerűen még csak a lehetőség, hogy így is lehet szeretkezni, meg sem fordult a fejébe. Aztán, amikor az első mámoros éjszaka hevében Uruha elővett egy fekete kendőt, hogy bekösse a szemét, ő nem ellenkezett. A kíváncsiság elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy belemenjen egy kis kísérletezésbe, később azonban már a puszta kíváncsiság helyett a gyönyör utáni vágy hajszolta bele az újabb és újabb játékokba - mert ilyen téren Uruha kifogyhatatlan volt az ötletekből. Lassan, lépésenként oldotta fel Reita gátlásait, óvatosan merészkedett egyre tovább és tovább, míg végül ide jutottak: egy fekete selyemlepedővel borított ágyra az új közös lakásukban.

Reita a hasán feküdt, szőke tincsei izzadságtól nedvesen tapadtak homlokának, hátát vérvörös csíkok szelték át, itt-ott felszakítva a bőrt. A szemét ugyanaz a fekete selyemkendő fedte, ami a legelső éjszakán, kezét egy régi vontatókötél egy levágott darabja béklyózta a kovácsoltvas ágytámlához.

Az ütések lassan abbamaradtak - Uruha talán megunta a dolgot, talán már elégedett volt "művével" -, és Reita megérezte a másik forró leheletét a nyakán. Egy nedves nyelv szántott végig a tarkójától végig a gerincén, a fenekéig, majd vissza, hogy a fülénél állapodjon meg, és az elvörösödött cimpát kezdje kényeztetni. A férfi önkéntelenül is hátra feszítette a fejét, és amennyire mozogni tudott a kötéltől, igyekezett közelebb nyomni magát a másikhoz, ám az nem engedte: a hosszú ujjak határozottan nyomták vissza csípőjét az ágyra.

\- Gyönyörű vagy ilyenkor - suttogta Uruha kélyesen a fülébe. - Gyönyörű, de iszonyatosan türelmetlen. Úgy látszik, a múltkori lecke nem volt elég.

Reita szívverése felgyorsult. Ilyenkor meg tudta érteni, mit hajszolnak az extrém sportok hívei oly nagy szenvedéllyel, hiszen az adrenalin szinte marta a vénáit, a félelemmel vegyes izgalomtól lúdbőrös lett a karja - és ez volt az, amit a legjobban élvezett az egészben. Félt, igen, ugyanakkor feltétel nélkül bízott Uruhában, szó szerint rá merte bízni az életét minden egyes szeretkezésük alkalmával, ahogy most is.

Egy halk könyörgés hagyta el elnyílt ajkait. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy kegyelemért vagy folytatásért fohászkodik igazán, de úgy tűnt, Uruha ismét pontosan tudja, mit akar, mire van szüksége.

Kérges ujjak csusszantak a két farpofája közés, és kettő máris birtokba vette a testét, hogy hamarosan - még mielőtt Reita megszokhatta volna az érzést - egy harmadik csatlakozzon hozzájuk, könyörtelenül hajszolva a szőke férfit a gyönyör felé, ám azt nem adták meg neki. Az utolsó pillanatban az ujjak eltűntek, és Reita ismét nem tudott mást tenni, mint könyörögni - ezúttal a folytatásért. Uruha pedig teljesítette a kérését, de nem azonnal - játszott vele, és kiélvezte nyilvánvaló fölénye minden egyes percét, amíg csak ő maga tűrtőztetni volt képes önmagát -, és amikor végre a másik testébe hatolt, csupán másodpercek kérdése volt, hogy mindketten elérjék a beteljesülést.

Reita a kéjtől remegve kapkodta a levegőt az ágyon. Uruha eloldozta a kezét, majd levette a szeméről a kendőt. A szőke férfi pislogott néhányat, hogy kitisztuljon a látása, és végre a másik szemébe nézhessen. Nem látott ott mást, csak végtelen gyengéd szeretetet. Vonásai ellágyultak, és felhajolt egy csókra, hogy végre megízlelhesse Uruha puha húsos ajkait.

\- Szeretlek - suttogta neki a férfi, mire Reita elmosolyodott, és a másik vállára hajtotta a fejét.

\- Én is szeretlek - mondta, majd sóhajtott egyet. Uruha átkarolta a derekát, és lekapcsolta az olvasólámpát, sötétségbe vonva ezzel a szobát.

\- Reggel korán kell kelnem. Ideje aludni.

\- Ühüm - motyogta a szőke férfi, aki maga máris félálomban volt. Egyikük sem törődött azzal, hogy összekoszolták saját magukat és az ágyneműt is - a fürdés ráért reggelig. Elég kényelem volt nekik egymás karjában elaludni, végre itt, egy közös lakásban, együtt.


End file.
